


【枪姆/金姆】异色友邻

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: Eminem - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【枪姆/金姆】异色友邻

我现下在为杂志社写颜色小说，笔名叫做 MGK 。  
在我十岁那年，父母双双消失无踪，留下未成年也未发情的我与市区一幢租期将近的破房子。一晃四年，我依然没有他们的消息，也接受了被当作累赘抛弃的事实。目前为止，我还未有发情，也没有成年、没有哪个公司愿意雇用我。我是个性别不明的穷光蛋，所以一直期待自己是Alpha，至少处境不会更糟。  
有段时间杂志社生意不景气，我的生活也愈发拮据，遂以极低的价格卖了房子，住进了贫民聚居的街道。搬来未久，有一些见闻、经历，算是印象深刻，遂记录于此，仅供自己回忆留存。  
若你恰好读有所感，请给“美梦成真杂志社”写信，编辑 Paul Rosenberg's Arm 会帮忙转交（我的住所不在邮局寄送范围）。不胜感激。

 

 

这条街道的房租的确低廉，也实在人情冷漠。原来贫穷可以割裂人的声道，邻人迎面相逢从来沉默着擦肩而过。但隔壁的两位住户刚搬来的第一天，我便知道了他们的姓名和大部分往日秘事。

只要是在家的时刻，这两人总在歇斯底里的争吵、打架或者做爱。争吵的内容连名带姓的扯完了彼此从幼年到现下的各种破事，连同未来都一并诅咒：他们痴缠着期待对方去死；做爱时淫靡诡谲的景象宛如在蜜糖里受火刑。由此我也得知，在这面薄弱的、残破的木墙后面，那位名叫 Marshall Mathers 的男人是个散发着廉价奶糖味道的Omega。或许他已三十出头、但看样子似乎很年轻，他没有正经工作，似乎一直在找免费录音室。和他同住的女人叫 Kimberly Anne Scott ，是个金发碧眼的高大美人，气势很足，但因为常年嗑药的缘故，形容略显憔悴。显而易见的，Kim是Alpha，不知为何，她的信息素是旧时记忆的味道。也许这样的描述很抽象，但如果你仔细回想，也许会与我有共鸣，因为“往昔”总是一种让你误以为美好的滋味，长久深陷其中才会发现其中微妙。

至于我，也许是还未经历发情，好像对世间所有都只是旁观阶段，无法写出情感丰沛的作品。而这一切遗憾情绪都在隔壁男女搬进后加深，使我无所适从，与杂志社约定的截稿期限越来越近，我却越发对一切失去趣致，像只剩温度的石头，或是永久失去性能力的病人。  
所以当我再次听见隔壁的争执、辱骂，不期然有些羡慕——你知道的，总是巨大的痛苦才能催生出伟大卓绝的艺术——

于是我藏起了自己偷窥邻人的秘事，关于隔壁鸡飞狗跳时那些藏在暗处偷偷的窥探——后来的我都试图安慰自己——这一切不堪只不过是为了所谓创作。那时候Marshall还曾经来我家门口张望踟蹰过，他可能是想来借点什么东西，盐巴或者是消毒用的红汞。而我在回家的路上，灰头土脸地攥着手里装满书稿的油纸信封，隔着围栏看着他，剃得极短的头发乖顺的趴在脑袋上，长长的睫毛隔了那么远都清晰可见、眼睛在那天的日光下呈现着幼齿的婴儿蓝，面上没什么表情。他敲了一会儿门，又双手插袋站在门口等了一会儿，“嘿，有人在家吗？”，他试图隔着门喊我，喊了一半又停下，微微歪了歪头，耸了耸肩。是了，他甚至不知道我的姓名。我站在远处望，一如平日里躲在窗外暗处瞧他在破沙发上被Kim干到腰肢瘫软，沉默又开心。他发现屋子里没人，咯咯笑着解开裤链，对着房门撒尿。这一切都被我这个“受害”屋主看在眼里，居然只觉得好笑。做完坏事，他还得意地吹了个口哨，才又大咧咧转身走向自己的住所，蹦蹦跳跳地像只短毛兔。他推开虚掩着的门，昏暗的光线后闪出一个不甚清晰的人影，我注意到他露出的一小段后颈上有道浅紫色的勒痕。  
他的勒痕又使我记起那个夜晚，如梦似幻，仿若沉没至地狱的伊甸园之景——

那是一个雪夜。十点左右，Marshall从外面回来，门锁好像坏了，他双手紧握门把手往上提，控制力气转了转门把，非常细小的“吱呀”声响起，门开了。他从黢黑的夜色中走进室内，转身小心翼翼地把门重新塞回门框，显然是不想吵醒卧室里早已睡下的kim。  
空荡而狭窄的客厅亮着一盏昏黄的灯，Marshall越过几双胡乱摆放的鞋，蹑手蹑脚的走着，一边脱下身上积了雪水的笨重棉衣。我从窗外望去，他的身上不是平日惯常穿着的宽松衣物，而是一整套的西装领带皮鞋，脖子上还系着一条红色领带，脸上还架着一副金丝边眼镜。如果不是衣服略大不够合身，他看起来十足一副要去参加总统选举的架势。奇怪的是，平日里的他看上去严肃又轻佻，有时还有些幼稚，戴上眼镜后看着成熟许多，仿佛他的样貌终于和年龄对上号，却不是因为衰老，而是过分安静优雅。  
屋子里的壁炉早已熄灭，但屋里残留着温热。Marshall脱下西服，松了松领结，往窗边走来。我缩了缩脖子，确保自己完全躲在暗处。他并没有发现我，只是倒了杯酒站到窗边饮。我望着他，他望着窗外，而窗外只有满天满地的雪。我不由得想起一句诗歌，这首诗是一位日本诗人写的，很是优美：“上层的雪很冷吧，冰冷的月光照着他。”  
Kim不知道何时起来，走到窗边，从背后搂抱Marshall。他们的身高差不多，但Kim比Marshall体格要大上一号。Marshall在她怀里轻轻抖了一下，似乎有点吓到，才放下酒杯，转身与她对望。空气里开始弥漫一些熟悉的甜味，Marshall又发情了——上一次闻到这个味道还是五天前。Marshall主动去吻Kim，急迫地解着自己衬衫的纽扣。Kim却抬起右手抬起他的脸，眯起眼睛问：“先回答我，你通过格蕾太太介绍的那家公司的面试了么？”  
Marshall显然已经被自己高涨的情欲乱了心神，Kim身上散发的极具攻击性的味道让他双腿发软。他的眼眶喊着眼泪，耳根和脸颊又被欲火烧成绯红，哽咽着回答：“对不起...我不该骂那个面试官..我......”他的声音轻轻的，柔柔的，仿佛落到地上就会融化。  
Kim勃然大怒，粗暴地把他的头抵到结了冰霜的窗玻璃上，面贴面的辱骂他、贬损他，一边细数自己白天要打多少份工，一边质问他为什么快四十岁了还像个小孩一样追求什么梦想。Marshall一边哭一边道歉，又开始乞求Kim插他。Kim怒极反笑，看着他这副毫无尊严的模样，挥手打了他一耳光。

“下层的雪很重吧......”  
Kim翻过Marshall的身体，迫使他半趴在窗上，扯下他的西裤和底裤，完全不做润滑，便狠狠地进入了他的身体。Kim快速地抽插，不去控制力道，仿佛没挺入一次他的身体，都是向他的身体捅一刀。Kim满足了Marshall的请求，却更像是毫无爱意的刑罚。Marshall努力控制自己的叫声，他用牙齿咬住自己的下唇，只剩一些呻吟和叹息声不断地字唇缝跌落。因为喘息的热气，玻璃上起了雾。我望着撑在窗玻璃上的他的脸和他的手，一开始还能看到惨白的手心和发青的指节，咬破的嘴唇沾满了鲜血，与他身体上仅剩的红领带映照着，晃动着，像涂着劣质口红、穿了红色高跟的妓女。再到后来，窗上起了一大片雾气，我只能看见他那双蓝色的眼睛，在白雾后面若隐若现，依然失神的望着窗外，窗外是满天满地的雪。  
“下层的雪...上百的人压着他......”

Marshall快要高潮的时候，Kim捞起他悬在脖颈上的领带，扯到背后勒紧了他的喉咙。领带越勒越紧，Marshall因无法呼吸而伸出了舌头，眼球上翻，发出了痛苦的呻吟，他的身体依然在忘情的抖颤，分不清是在享受这种濒死的快感，还是真的快要死了。周遭的空气甜的发腻，他无力地拍着窗户，像是在求救，手指蹭干了一些水雾。Kim好像真的很开心的样子，一边揽过他的头与他深吻，Marshall终于只能发出小小的呜咽声。  
我低下头，看到自己脚下的积雪一片污遭，化成白浊的水陷进木头地板里。  
近乎虚脱的往家走，尽量不发出声，我感到自己的鼻子都快冻成冰块。我心想：也许就让他在此刻被勒死也好。

还有一回，我在麦科勒街看到他。麦科勒街是娼妓聚集的场所，够便宜，也够脏。  
Marshall 当时穿着一身浅蓝色的运动服，看上去比平时更白些。他双手搂着一个黑人大汉的脖子很腼腆地在笑，隔了一条街都能看到他忘记隐藏的两颗小兔牙，有点歪歪的拥着阳光，白白的，很可爱。但牙齿的主人却好像羞于表露这些，又赶紧瘪着嘴把牙藏了回去。他拉着的黑人很高，大概六英尺吧。Marshall比他矮了一个头，所以微微垫了脚。他们说了什么，哄笑起来，Marshall干脆挤进他怀里乐得花枝乱颤，一边怪声怪气地喊“Dre！你真的太坏了！啊呀…别这样！”，每一句话的尾音都在愉快的上扬，使他看起来像十七八岁的男孩。  
那位被他称为Dre的男子微笑着空出一只手来刮了刮他的鼻子，从口袋里摸出几张钞票，塞进他浅蓝色的运动裤口袋，又顺手摸了把他的屁股，才往上摁住他的后脑勺开始亲吻。Dre的另一只手环在他腰上，几乎将他箍在自己怀里。  
我远远望着，直到 Marshall 拿手背胡乱擦着嘴边的水渍，拉着Dre的手往一间时钟旅馆走去，才也掉头离开。

 

又是一个雪夜，整条街区静得只剩雪花落地的扑簌声响。我坐在书桌前，望着窗外坏掉的路灯出神，直到一声过分刺耳的玻璃碎裂声响起，才意识到笔尖的墨痕已经洇了一大块黑渍。  
隔壁又打起来了吧。我这么想着，又听着那些缠绵悱恻的撞击声和水声，略显遗憾地写着明天要寄到杂志社的颜色文章。  
准备入睡时我旋紧了墨水瓶盖，掀开薄被准备上床，因为营养不良而裂开的指甲又一次从破旧的床单上勾出尼龙丝。我把指甲缝里的棉絮一点点抠出来，这时门被拍响了。  
刚打开门，一个男人便裹着室外刺骨的风雪摔进我怀里，打着寒颤，身体滚烫。我捏住他的下巴迫使其仰头，才发现他是隔壁的Marshall Mathers。此刻他正处在发情期，连冰冷的空气也无法压抑他的身体不断氤氲的温热软香。他紧闭着双眼，睫毛上沾满了碎雪，动人的像柔和凄美的冰雕，看起来倒像是我在深夜捡到了自投罗网的白雪公主。也许是屋子里的壁炉烧的太热，又也许是故意要撕裂这副摄人心魄的画面，他额前凝固的新鲜伤口重新融化成刺目的血水划破整张脸，使他复又化身妖娆蛊惑的撒旦使者。  
我有点慌，生怕他要是死在我门口、隔壁那个凶悍的女Alpha会不会来找麻烦，未成名就惹上人命官司？这可真够呛。我试图摇醒他，他依然不省人事，我抱起他准备去送还隔壁主人，他却突然说起胡话来，嘴边呼出的白气细若游丝，我凑耳至他唇边，却感到身下虚弱的人抬手搂住我的脖子，迷迷糊糊地重复着：“不要...不要回去...不要回去...不...”望着他蹙起的眉头和脸上因为高热而泛起的红晕，感受着他细致的手部皮肤和冒起的青筋贴着我的脖颈，我的心脏竟然像被什么怪物轻轻咬了一口，又痛又痒，身体的低处也涌起一股前所未有的奇异热流。  
我投降了，只能认命地将他抱到床上。  
那晚他高热不断，但我没钱带他去医院，他又死活不肯回Kim那里，我只能扒光了彼此的衣服搂着他。他火滚的身体在我怀里轻轻地颤抖，因为靠的太近，他的睫毛不时扎到我的脸颊。  
这一切看起来都那么像爱开始的情节，我一寸一寸地望着他的脸、他的身体，从未觉得有哪一个Omega像这般白皙迷人。他比我大了二十多岁，看起来却那么青春貌美，连面上几道浅薄的细纹，也只是为了提醒你，他既不是生具不老异色的女妖，也非黄粱一梦。  
他是那么的真实。他的呼吸裹挟着甜腻的信号钻进我的鼻腔，仿佛也被传染，我周身发热，下体臌胀，做爱的欲望愈演愈烈。  
又在此时，他悠悠醒转，抬了抬眼皮睨我，神色甚是严肃警惕，像是寓言故事里误入狼群的白兔。我有些心慌，又觉得好玩，勉强按耐住那些糟糕的念头。  
我问他：“你觉得好些了吗？”  
他没有回答我，却抛出一个问题：“你是不是想操我？”  
又也许这不是一个问题。  
总之一切都很自然地发生着，我捡到他、温暖他、终于为了一个落魄尤物理所以当的发情了。他找到我、乞求我、此刻万分投入的讨好我，他的眼角、鼻尖、手肘、指尖都因为我的流连而泛起湿润的粉红...我揉着他的奶子，掐着他丰润的臀部，咬他的锁骨，再操进他的口和穴...那张平日严肃冷漠的脸上沾满了白浊的液体，他蹙起眉头，眼里一道潋滟的水光，又张开口哀哀地叫唤，露出了我熟悉又陌生的神情，好像窗外的积雪全都在他的生命里融化，是温暖和生机...在某个时刻他弓起身体，眼球微微上翻，细长的手指在我汗津津的后背打滑，那是高潮的前兆。我射在他的身体里，他迷乱地哭泣，简直像第一次经历性事的处女。而他的泪水却又使我想起那道被领结勒紧的雪白脖颈,遂更加兴奋，翻身将他粗鲁地按倒身下，脖颈上那一圈斑驳的紫痕淡了许多。我忘情地啃吻，将前事再来过...抱拥所爱，令世间顿成仙境......  
是的，我终于成为了想要成为的人。  
因为他。

次日凌晨，我醒来时，发现他早就起了床，沉默的坐在床边穿衣。我想起他还不知道我的名字，想告诉他我的真名，才刚张开嘴，他却先开了口：“不要让第二个人知道你我跟你搞过，”他起身，戴上卫衣的兜帽，遮住了大半张脸，窄而翘的鼻发出一声冷哼。他扯起嘴角笑，对我比了个割喉的手势，说着伤人的话：“否则杀了你哦。”  
但我却未觉不妥，甚至因为对他有了更多接触而感到身心愉悦。交合时要咬着脖子才会觉到真正的爽，完事后又永远一副警惕又楚楚可怜的模样，他是兔子吧。  
接下来的日子里，他总在与Kim再起争端受尽凌辱后逃至我这里，我吻他、操他，他又在完事后不发一言地离开。因为走的足够干脆，Kim似乎并未发觉。

你有见过他这般颐指气使的Omega吗？仿佛在某个瞬间，整个等级森严的社会突然进化了，而他第一个拥有了更多权利，于是首先拿我泄愤。有一次，我忍不住问他：“离开Kim吧，总有一天他会杀死你的。”他明白我指的是他左肩上的新鲜刀伤，并未回应，沉默着爬到我身上主动操起来，迎来新的高潮。

还有一回，他跟我说他怀孕了。我问他孩子是谁的，他冷着脸说反正不会是你的。于是我开始体会Kim的心境，他确实有些欠揍，但凡感受到一点点的质疑和不尊重，总是立刻百倍的挑衅回来。我扯起他的衣领将他狠狠地撞到墙上，举起拳头。他全身的肌肉却下意识紧绷起来，明明已经怕的眼眶湿润，却还是一眨不眨的望着我，一副无所畏惧的样子。最终那一拳砸到墙上，手指出了血。他朝我的脸啐了一口，骂了句粗口，便推开我摔门离开。  
是吧，他可从未用这样的方式对待过Kim，尽管后者一次次的砸破他的头、勒紧他的喉咙、切割他的身体。我永远不会是Kim，所以他永远不会爱我。我不明白，我也是个有七情六欲的人啊，他为什么要再而三的撩拨我、勾引我，却又毫不吝惜将他的偏心和冷酷无情施加我身？  
我为我的良善和克制感到愤怒。或许我应该指示kim彻底杀灭他、再偷走他的身体做成标本。

 

Marshall怀孕六个月时，我们依然会做爱。我把他抵在墙上，扯下他挂在胯骨上的牛仔裤，一边使力吻他、一边把自己早已涨硬的物什塞进他的潮湿柔软的私密。我尽量轻柔的冲撞、他的子宫早已抵过胃涨了满怀。我也叫他“Rabbit”、“Baby boo”、“M”，操的他热辣滚烫的身体难耐地扭动，那股甜到发腻的奶糖味冲到头顶直要把全身都碾碎。他哀哀的呻吟，却说着“才十几岁就他妈软了吗？你是不是早泄？”这样的粗话。我实在看不出他是在故意激怒我，还是纯粹因为没心肝。想起他刚刚站在我家门口的样子，大力拍着，门，一边捏着喉咙发出尖细的声音佯装房东催租，我听出是他，走到门口，试图打开门让他进来。他却在门外扯着门把不让我拉开。我从已经坏掉的防盗门猫眼望出去，他在门外抚摸着自己的身体，模仿着被操时情动的样子，他仰着头看我，嘴角噙着笑，嘀嘀咕咕的不知道在说些什么，太小声听不清。他的眼睛笑的弯弯的，亮亮的，仿佛在催促我干他。我被那样的他而感动，就算知道只是他一时贪玩，遂对他的任何挑衅都柔和放过。  
“你刚刚在门外说了什么，我没听清楚。”我埋在他肩窝，没有停止动作。  
“哈，你要听吗？”他一副不怀好意的样子，声音也跟着抖动。  
我抬起头望着他，很认真的样子。我是真的想知道，就算是句毫无意义的话。  
“那你听好了，”他凑到我脸侧，嘴唇挨着我的耳朵，“我刚刚说‘只有上帝还没跟我做过爱’。”  
他就是这样，仿佛不把自己弄得惊世骇俗身体就会永远饥饿。双手握住他的腰往上提，揽过他的一条腿挂在我身上，小兔子热情地回应我，我卖力的冲撞、他的身体颠簸着倒影在我眼里震荡，我以为终于找到了伊甸园，他也似乎忘情地闭上眼哼出愉悦的鼻音，于是我也模糊了他满脸鲜血的可怖模样，我要干他、我要干他！！我要他为我哭，为我笑，我愿意啃吻他的脚趾尖直到大腿内侧的细肉直到脖颈蝴蝶骨直至乳尖，我要他为我流产、为我受孕、为我抚育后代......  
“上帝啊！真希望这一刻永远暂停。”我咬着他的耳朵低声说着，身体某处却在寻觅他的子宫。  
“哈，你说话真的好老土，”他嗤笑一声，睁开眼睛望着我，看起来却很认真，“但我可不会为你受孕。”  
绝望的恨意就是在这一刻登顶，我狠狠地咬住他雪白的脖子，操的越快越狠，他被我弄痛了，开始挣扎，一边毫不留情地骂我，一句比一句脏，很快他就换不过气来，听起来就像是在叫床。六个月的身孕使他过于虚弱。我吻他隆起的肚子，他终于停止挣扎，仿佛一个玩具，任我摆弄。感觉到他的身体像深海、像沼泽，我陷进了他的子宫，跟肚子里的胎儿问候——  
“嗨，小兔子，你的妈妈好爱你。”

那之后有一个月，他都没有再来找我，而我陷入了忙碌的截稿日，几乎足不出户。也许他依然在麦科勒街出没，挺着接近生产期的大肚子，为了不让Kim羞辱他一事无成。自从他怀孕之后，Kim从来没有再折辱过他，也许她以为那肚子里怀的是她的种吧。总之，一切仿佛又回到一开始的样子，我们只不过是刚好住在对方隔壁而已。所以后来发生的事件都像是老天在故意作弄，硬生生要让我这个根本不被在意的人去见证一切。

 

12月3号，我记得很清楚。那天依然很冷，我站在门边，手还紧紧的握着门把，上面的铁锈要命地沾黏在手心，又冷又涩。救护车的警报声激起了一道又一道冷风夹着大片的雪浪砸到脸上。

 

我突然记起，11月21号，Marshall来过我这里，仿佛已经忘记我们之前发生的事，笑嘻嘻的，生产期将近，他的身体已经有一些浮肿了，但看着依然健康而漂亮。他情绪特别高涨。我问他发生了什么事，他说他找到免费的录音室了，还有欣赏他的制作人。说话间双手搂上我的脖颈，踩上我的脚，他的子宫隔着肚皮抵着我。  
我真心地跟他道喜，心里实实在在的恐慌。因为这意味着他即将摆脱这里，飞黄腾达，我们将成为两个世界的人。尽管如此，我还是热切地回应他，专心与他做爱。也许是因为前途开始明朗的缘故，他也比往日更加的投入。  
所以谁又他妈的料想得到后来会发生那样的烂事？  
而那天竟是我们最后一次做爱。

那是一个雨天，我按期去杂志社拿当月的稿费。从写字楼上到第七层，经过一间办公室，我听见里面有骂声和压抑绝望的哭声。因为声音太过熟悉，我从门上的小窗看去，心脏仿佛被重重捶了一拳。  
是Marshall正在被几个男人强奸。  
他的肚子依然高高的耸起。  
推门冲进去时我的脑子里一片空白，只是下意识地抄起手边的椅子向插在m身体里的几个男人挥去，接着和那群畜生扭打起来，动静太大引来了门口保安和好几个上班族。那群畜生见保安在报警，全都逃了。M仰躺在地上一动不动，宛如一块用坏了的破布，或者一只刚刚宰杀完毕的母兔。我扶起他，看见他是清醒的，清澈的眼睛望着我，还是无辜的婴儿蓝。我帮他穿衣服，他一声不吭，满面泪痕像密布的细小的透明伤口，使他即使被蹂躏的乱七八糟、却依然美丽。我去擦拭他嘴角血与浊液的混合物，刚刚碰上去，他突然像触电般后退，扶着肚子踉跄地站起来，一瘸一拐地往门边靠，几滴泪随着他剧烈的动作摔到地上，他嘶哑着声音对我低吼：“你一个人偷看还不够吗？”  
我愣着蹲在地上，看着他推开围观的人群跑走，并没有追上去。  
他话里有话。我知道自己是活该。  
手里很黏很热，低头看过去，才发现我的双手沾满了鲜红的血液。

 

 

从记忆里走出，不知道过去了多久。我看到衣着齐整的医护人员抬着担架从大敞的门里走出，看起来就像是从黑洞里蜿蜒而出的白色河流。只有躺在担架上的人，穿着纯白的睡衣，安安静静的，像婴儿一般沉睡。他的肚子终于平了下去。  
Kim紧跟在救援队后，脸上挂着从未见过的惊惧神情。她跻拉着一只拖鞋。交叠双手握在胸前，手背上似乎抠出了指甲印。  
担架被抬上车时，Kim悲哀地喊了一声，声音混着哭腔，只能听见一些音节，可能是她对Marshall的爱称。紧接着她扯着担架腿恸哭，突然发疯似的拉起Marshall往外拖，上前阻挠的一名医护人员与Kim扭打起来，这个时候Marshall被她松开，宛如断线木偶般摔到被车轮碾出的坚硬雪地里，发出一声闷响，随后像死去的野鸟或者猫，匐在地上，一动不动。其余的人才手忙脚乱地来拾起他的身体，重新安放在担架上，绑上安全带。  
Kim仿佛发了癫，对一切置若罔闻，依然挡在车前、打得不可开交。前排司机下了车，是个将近两米高的黑大汉。他闷声骂了两句粗话，也不知道是针对Kim、还是针对大雪夜必须执行的晦气差事。他挡开Kim和正被她揪着头发辱骂的倒霉医生，用奇怪的眼神看了Kim一眼，仿佛在看一个疯子。  
而她又确实是个疯子。  
“这位女士，您的爱人刚刚流产大出血，生命垂危，请不要耽误救治时间。”

 

Kim就这样光着一只脚站在门口，雪已经停了。而我的手还扣在门把上。我终于回身拉上门，退回屋去，假装什么都没发生。  
那间开满了三杆白炽灯的明亮屋室里M赤裸着的身体被四个男人同时侵犯的画面不合时宜地浮现，他的xue被一个男人操的正狠，口腔被另一个男人的性器狠狠堵住。有人舔吮他的奶头，还有人在他腋窝间隙抽插。还有一个人，他在一旁录像。

看着手心沾满的黄绿铁锈，我走去洗手间，打开水龙头，才发现水管已经冻裂了。我神经质地用指甲扣手心一块一块的锈，一如那个雪夜他出现之前、我在扯指甲里的细小却千丝万缕的棉絮。我突然想起一个月前，他对我说过的一句玩笑话。  
“只有上帝还没跟我做过爱。”

 

一周后，Kim搬离了此处。而Marshall自始至终没有再出现过。临走时，Kim拎着大包小包的行李，走到了门前的大马路上。最近大雪初霁，此刻正是阳光最好的时候，于是她迎着日光的正脸显现出一种诡异的和煦。我拉开一小缝隙的百叶窗看她，她站在路边等车。突然她好像察觉了我的目光，扭头锐利地将目光扫向我，强烈的光线将她金色的长发映照出光芒，使她看上去像个柔和的天使。她十分甜美的对我微笑，把右手上沉重的登山包搁到地上，对我竖起中指。


End file.
